The Darkness Within
by SenpaiSnatcher
Summary: Friendships are often a lot more than they seem, and in one as close as Miku and Luka's it's inevitably going to be revealed. Despite Luka's fear of rejection, despite Luka's self-hatred for this secret, Miku will react in a way she couldn't imagine... - A negitoro story, includes BDSM.
1. Chapter 1

"Miku, I don't think you should wear a skirt like that in public…" Luka tells me – she's been very controlling and dominant all throughout our friendship.

"Why not?" I ask, pouting slightly and turning away from her.

"Because – well just look at that Miku! I can practically see your underwear!" She exclaims, throwing her arms in the air out of disbelief.

"Luka, you're exaggerating!" I accuse, and she just glares at me and raises her eyebrows. I sigh and give in, knowing there's no point arguing with her – I'm pretty sure she will go to extreme lengths so I don't wear a damn skirt. "Fine, I won't wear it…" I grumble, pulling down the skirt. She looks away quickly, obviously embarrassed by my lack of shyness.

"Okay, well let's go – we don't want to be late!" I tell her; she looks around and then her eyes widen and her cheeks change to a dark shade of crimson.

"Miku?!" She gasps. I giggle, and continue my little act.

"Yes? Is something wrong?" I ask, looking myself up and down and making a confused face at her.

"Y-you're wearing your panties?!" She points out.

"Well… Yes? Luka, even you wear panties." I remind her, raising an eyebrow.

"But Miku, _just panties_?!" I start to laugh uncontrollably, falling onto my bed in hysteria.

"Oh my God, Luka! _Your face just then!"_ I laugh, almost crying. I can tell by the atmosphere that she is not amused, but at least I am. I continue to laugh, but then stop when she comes and pins me down. I grin at her 'innocently'. She is on her hands and knees, with me beneath her. I giggle a bit, but then I notice how dark and heavy with an emotion I can't put my finger on her eyes have become.

"Luka…?" I ask in a softer and more careful voice. I try to sit up, but she will not let me. I struggle a little; the humour has now completely vanished. She continues to stare at me while I struggle, with what seems to be an intense emotion, biting her lip.

"Lu-Luka what are you doing…?" I ask, cowering slightly. She is breathing heavily and it's starting to worry me. Out of nowhere, tears start to form in my eyes – typical of me, crying for no apparent reason. She seems to snap out of her trace-like state, and her eyes then widen and the colour drains from her face.

"Miku?! Oh my God Miku, are you okay?! Did I… Hurt you…?" She asks, climbing off me quickly and pulling me close to her. I have my head against her chest and can hear her heart pounding.

"I'm fine, honestly! I don't know what came over me!" I smile, wiping my eyes. Her eyes are now full of fear and what I think is guilt, but she does not say anything. She frowns at me with her lips parted, and I see her eyes glisten with tears.

"Um… I'm going to the bathroom…!" She tells me, rushing off to my bathroom without giving me a second to reply. I hear a choked sob coming from the bathroom, but do not disturb her and instead pull on a pair of black skinny jeans. When she comes back out of the bathroom, the only evidence she's been crying is bloodshot eyes.

"Luka what's wro-" I begin, but she cuts me off mid-sentence.

"Let's go!" She grins, although I can tell the smile is forced. I nod, not wanting to upset her further. We walk down the stairs and leave my house, and I lock the door behind us. As we walk to meet the others, she is unusually silent. I use the time to think through what just happened. I know deep down something serious is going on, but chose to feign ignorance and tell myself it was nothing – as I do in all situations.

* * *

><p>When we arrive, Piko and Len are waiting, but Rin is obviously running late again. I raise my eyebrows at Len and he shakes his head, knowing exactly what I mean.<p>

"Rin said she was just finishing off her makeup when I left…" He explains. Luka laughs, apparently back to normal.

"Len, you're her twin! You should know by now that she meant she's going to be half an hour late again!" Luka tells him.

We all sit on a nearby bench and joke around for a bit; it's a small bench, so Luka is squeezed up against me. She has one arm draped around my shoulder and is playing with my hair – she's always very touchy-feely with me; she obviously cares about me a lot, as I do for her.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" A familiar voice squeals, and we all look round to see Rin running over to us with a big grin plastered on her face.

"You look no different to how you when I left…" Len blurts. Rin pouts a bit, and playfully slaps Len on the shoulder.

"Oh Len! That's just because you're not wearing your glasses!" Rin tells him, and he blinks at her.

"But Rin, I have contacts in." Len points out. Rin mutters something rude and tries to squeeze onto the bench, but it's too small for all of us.

"Move your ass, Len!" She yells, but Len shakes his head.

"I was here first, Rin." He tells her, but she still tries to pull him off.

"But I'm a lady you have to make room for me!" She states.

"Rin, Len is practically a girl anyway…!" Piko points out, and Rin sticks her tongue out at Len.

"Girl~!" She teases, causing Len to get very flustered and red in the face.

"R-Rin!" He protests.

I try to get a bit comfier, but end up being practically pushed off the bench. I stand up out of discomfort.

"Rin!" I yell, annoyed I was the one who's space on the bench had to be sacrificed. She giggles deviously.

"Don't worry Miku, you can sit on my lap!" Luka hums, grabbing my arms and pulling me back onto her lap. We giggle a bit, and Luka wraps her arms around my waist playfully. "You're so small and cute Miku!" Luka tells me, a small blush on her cheeks.

"L-Luka! You know very well I'm not cute! I'm the opposite!" I insist, and she smirks a little.

"Aww Miku, it's even cuter that you think you're not cute!" She says, making me all red and flustered.

I grunt, giving up, and we all continue our group conversation, joking and playing around as usual.

* * *

><p>When the sun begins to set, sinking slowly behind the distant hills, I decide it's probably a good idea to start walking home. It's a lovely evening – the warm, golden sunset leaking through the autumn leaves which shine bright colours in the trees, a light breeze blowing cherry red, gold and vibrant green leaves along the dusty grey road. It's a very atmospheric evening.<p>

"I think I'm going to walk home now…" I announce, and everyone looks at me in despair. Out of nowhere, Rin pounces on me and wraps her arms around me in a hug.

"Miku! Don't go yet!" She pleads, but I shake my head.

"Rin it will be dark soon! I need to go home…" She pouts at me, but I have already made my decision.

"I… I'll walk with you, Miku… It's not safe to be out alone since it's getting dark…" Luka decides – I feel bad, since she was having so much fun, too.

"No, no Luka. You enjoy yourself a bit more… I'll see you all tomorrow at school!" I insist, waving goodbye to everyone and brushing a leaf out of my hair. I turn around to face the wind, and begin to walk home slowly. I have only walked a little down the path, however, when I feel a familiar presence. Luka grabs my waist, catching me by surprise, and rests her head on my shoulder, grinning at me. She is panting a little, obviously after running to catch up with me. I giggle, squirming in her strong grip.

"Luka let me go!" I squeal.

"And what if I don't…?" She challenges in a low, quiet voice. Her tone is playful, but something seems… strange… about the way she says it – menacing, hiding something, and it sends chills down my spine.

"Lu-Luka, don't!" I protest, giggling to try and keep it playful. She seems to get the message, and gently slips her arms off my waist and walks by my side instead. I can't help feeling she's a bit angry – she does have a short temper… We walk in silence for a bit, both gazing at the vibrant autumn leaves which seem to illuminate the streets like a fire.

"Uh… So, Luka…" I quietly mumble, trying to get some form of conversation going.

"So." She replies bluntly, not helping me out at all. I smile at her helplessly, and her cold, stiff expression seems to relax a little.

"You have such a cute smile, Miku." She tells me, and I grin at her, feeling warm and happy from her genuine compliment.

"Thank you, Luka!" I thank her, wrapping my arms around her and pulling her into a surprise hug. I can tell she wants to hug me back, but my arms are restraining hers due to the awkward side-hug.

"Oh, Miku…" She mumbles in what seems like adoration. "Come on, let me actually walk or we'll never get to our houses!"

Reluctantly, I let go of her, pouting. It's getting a little breezy now, and I shiver a little as a cold gust of wind blows past. Luka notices, and wraps her arm around my shoulder and holds me close as we walk. I sigh happily, in the comfort of Luka's arms. We walk slowly, dreamily like this until we're almost at my house. We are nearing the exit of the woodland path when Luka releases me and grabs my hand. She pulls me off the main path into the woods, the leaves on the floor rustling beneath our feet. It's almost completely dark.

"Luka…?" I question. She squeezes my hand, confusing me a bit. "What's going on?"

"Hey, Miku…" She almost whispers, standing close to me – I can feel her breath on my nose. The settings truly sink in to my mind now, and I gaze into her eyes which shine darkly. Suddenly, I am immobile; I don't know what's happened to me. I stand stiffly, my lips parted slightly.

"…Yes…?" I manage to utter. For a minute, Luka looks like she's going to say something, but then her forehead creases into a slight frown.

"Never mind…" She mutters, her eyes not meeting mine. She releases my hand, and begins to walk back to the main path, her head hanging low. "What was I thinking…" I hear her whisper, her voice tearful. I feel the blood drain from my face – I can't stand her being unhappy. Something isn't right; she's been acting strange all day. I decide I will ask her another time, as I know she will just become more distressed if I ask.


	2. Chapter 2

I gaze at my phone, waiting for a reply. It's harsh, bright light fills my otherwise peaceful and dark room, and I bite gently on my lip in unease. It's been 10 minutes since I texted her and it's only 10:26. Luka _always_ replies to my texts… Maybe she didn't hear her phone? I send her another text reading _'Hey Luka?!' _but yet again I receive no reply. I sigh and place my phone on the side, pressing on the lock button as I do so, then snuggle down into my warm duvets. I drift off curled up in my bed, a frown on my face.

When I wake up in the morning to the familiar, intrusive ringing of my phone's alarm the first thing I do is grab my phone, still half-asleep. I quickly turn off the alarm, and then check my messages; there's one from Luka, received at 12:03. It simply says _'Hi Miku…'_, and I know simply from the _'…'_ at the end that something is still wrong. '_Morning hun xx'_ I text her, and receive an immediate reply. '_Morning cutie xxxx'_ she replies. I lie back down, pulling my covers over my head, then lie on my side and reply to Luka. _'What's up? What happened yesterday bby?'_ And I wait. And I wait again. I don't receive a reply – she's ignoring me.

"Oh for God's sake…" I grumble, climbing out of bed and being hit by the cold morning air. Wrapping my arms around myself, I shuffle over to my closet and pull out my school uniform. I search my drawers for tights, but they're all laddered or too small for me so I just grab my favourite stockings instead. I get ready for school, feeling a little naughty, and then walk outside to go knock for Luka.

* * *

><p>It's a gusty day, leaves blowing around in the air and my hair – which was so perfect when I first did it – is now blowing all over the place.<p>

"Shit…!" I hiss, grabbing my pigtails and holding them down so they don't get caught in anything. I make it to Luka's house and knock on the door. She opens the door and smiles at me, but I can tell something is still wrong. I rashly decide to confront her.

"What is it, Luka?!" I ask slightly viciously, grabbing her arm and pulling her out the door. She shuts it behind us, and then we begin to walk slowly to school. She looks slightly irritated by my attitude, but I couldn't care less since I'm annoyed myself and all I need is answers. I do, however, soften my tone a little.

"Come on, Luka, if you don't tell me it's just going to cause an argument…" I tell her. She looks at the floor as we walk along.

"Miku, please… I'm fine, stop asking okay." She tells me, but I can tell she's lying the moment the words leave her mouth.

"No, Luka, you're not fine – I can tell. What happened yesterday? What's going on?" I ask. She shakes her head and puts her hand to her head.

"Miku, it wasn't just yesterday… It's been for a long time now…" She sounds like she's going to cry, so I wrap my arms around her.

"Shh, Luka… Just tell me, you can tell me anything, you know that…" I comfort her.

"No, Miku, I can't tell you this… I can't… Shit, why did I put myself in this position…? You should never have been my friend, Miku…" She whispers. What she has just implied angers me, and I stop walking.

"What the fuck, Luka! Basically, you don't want to be my friend anymore?! After all we've been through together?!" I hiss. She looks at me in dismay.

"No Miku, that's not what I meant! It's just I-"

"Oh really?" I snap, cutting her off.

"Miku, it's just I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you as a friend…" She says, biting her lip while tears form in her eyes. My anger vanishes, and I pull her into a hug. She wraps her arms around me and buries her head in my shoulder, sniffling.

"Luka I…! Luka, don't cry. It's me who doesn't deserve you, I'm a bitch to you sometimes… I'm sorry, okay, don't cry…" I console her "Let's get to school, okay..."

* * *

><p>Later on in the day, I'm sat in English next to Luka. We're chatting casually at the back of the classroom when I notice a blush creeping up on her cheeks…<p>

"What are you blushing about, Luka?" I smirk, poking her cheek. She breaks off our eye contact and looks at the front of the classroom when the teacher is talking about some old book.

"Your stockings, Miku; not appropriate for school, especially with a skirt like that…" She tells me coolly. I gasp and pull my skirt over the flesh that has been revealed.

"I had no tights…!" I explain, but all she does is raise an eyebrow at me. "Honestly I had no good tights left! They were all laddered!"

"Tut tut, Miku, what if people found out? Everyone would be hitting on you…" Luka tells me.

"Shit Luka, calm down! Everyone hits on me anyway…!" I joke.

"Like who?" She asks, suddenly serious and a little protective. Aww, that's adorable…

"Not many people to be fair, just Kaito and Gakupo and that lot…" I explain. She frowns a little.

"Do you like any of them in that way?" She enquires. I cock my head to the side and think about the question.

"Hmm… Well I suppose Gakupo is alright but I'm not really head over heels for any of them…" I tell her. She grunts, and begins to scribble down some notes in her book.

"Well Miku, you can like whoever you want…" She mutters.

"What?" I ask, but she just shakes her head. "Tell me."

"Fine, I just think you can do a lot better than them…" She admits. I smile at her.

"That's sweet, Luka. Don't worry; I'm not really pursuing a relationship at the moment anyway…" I explain.

"Oh…" She says very quietly, almost inaudibly. She sounds… let down? I chose to ignore it, and start writing down some last minute notes.

* * *

><p>Later on, I'm sat with my group of friends; of course Luka has her arm protectively curled around my shoulder as usual. Somehow, we end up talking about sexuality.<p>

"I'm not gay or anything, but I would kiss a boy…" Piko states, which is surprising as he usually doesn't say very much.

"Don't lie, Piko! You must be bi or something…" Rin tells him, which I think is a little rude of her, but I don't say anything. He shakes his head.

"No, it's not like that, Rin. Just kinda like experimenting?" Piko says, his tone of voice suggesting he is questioning what he's saying.

"I could never kiss a girl! What about you, Miku?" Rin asks me. I smile, confident.

"Well uh, actually I'm bi…" I confess. Everyone gapes at me, and I can see Luka gazing at me, shocked, out of the corner of my eye.

"Why didn't you tell us before Miku?!" Rin asks.

"Never got round to it…" I lie – really, I was afraid. I didn't know what they would think of me, and only after observing their reactions to the topic I could confidently tell them.

"So, do you have a crush on any of us?" Rin enquires. I would be offended, but I know Rin doesn't mean to come across the way she does.

"I've never really seen any of you guys in that way." I state. "Anyway, I should really go to the toilets, I need to brush my hair before it becomes unmanageable… Anyone coming?"

"I'll come." Luka says, standing up and offering me a hand. I grab it, and let her pull me off the ground. It's strange how such a simple touch from a friend can make me feel so safe and happy. I suppose Luka is very special to me…

* * *

><p>As I brush through my hair gently, trying to tease out the knots that have formed, Luka leans against the wall and looks at me with a raised eyebrow. Her eyes look dark… She is gazing straight into my eyes, pinning me in my place with a simple expression. I get the feeling there's a whole other side to Luka I don't know about, and I feel a flicker of excitement within me as I wonder what it is. I stop brushing my hair and look back at her, immobilized. After what feels like an eternity, she speaks:-<p>

"So, you're bi…" She says in a low voice.

"Yes…" I breathe, feeling hunted by her eye contact. I don't know why, but something feels steamy between us.

"You know, Miku, I'm a lesbian. I've wanted to tell you for a long time…" She tells me, moving towards me, closing in on me. I lean against the sink, feeling weak and powerless. It feels… exciting…

"Oh, you are?" I say, as it is all I can think to say at all. I feel very distracted and am losing my composure within seconds. It seems to empower Luka…

"Yes… Miku, listen to what I am saying." She commands. I nod, completely surrendering to her.

"Miku, you make me-" She is cut off mid-sentence by the obnoxious ringing of the school bell. She seems to snap back to the Luka I have known for so long, but she looks a little pale… Nervous, maybe? Scared? Ashamed?

"I've got chemistry now, see you at lunch." Luka tells me, and with that she hurries off to her lesson. I watch her disappear down the stairs, her long pink hair flowing behind her, and then I stand for a moment, getting my bearings again. What just happened…?

* * *

><p>I spend the entire day thinking about Luka – she's my best friend for god's sake, but I still don't know a lot about her. There's something about her that has always seemed mysterious, something I'm willing to explore. I suddenly realise something has shifted in our friendship, after we came out to each other – something new has arisen between us, I feel something more for her than just friendship… I suppose deep down I always have? Haven't I? I don't know what's going on between us, but I will allow it to take its own course and see where it takes me… Where it takes… us?<p>

* * *

><p>"See you tomorrow!" I say my goodbyes to Rin, Len and Piko, then begin to head home with Luka. I've been waiting for this all day; I need answers.<p>

"Luka. We need to talk… About what happened earlier…" I begin. Luka shoots a look at me.

"Not now, Miku. Wait until we reach the woods; then we'll talk." She tells me. Oh dear, this isn't how I expected her to react… What was I thinking? Moments don't just magically continue after hours of thinking.

We walk in silence while my anticipation is consuming me.

"Luka…" I murmur "What's going on?" Her expression softens, and she wraps her arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Are you sure you want to know, Miku? Because once you know exactly what's going on… there's no going back, no forgetting." She asks. I gaze up into her eyes.

"Yes Luka. I want to know…"

We enter the woods, and she pulls me off the main path and leads me into the darkness. The woods smell earthy and fresh, and leaves are drifting down from the canopies around us. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. Do I want to know? Will I regret this?

Luka stops walking and leans against a sturdy old tree. She holds out her hand and I take it without a second thought – she makes me feel safe.

"Miku… I've seen you as a lot more than a friend for a long time, but Miku, it's not just that…" Luka tells me. Part of me anticipated this coming ever since the bathroom incident, but something still seems odd…

"What happened earlier, Luka? What was that magnetic attraction, something strange happened – it was like you grew more powerful as I grew weaker to your seduction…" Luka stiffens, and looks at the floor.

"I don't want to talk about that – not yet, at least. There's a chance I can be the type of girlfriend I've always wanted to be, if you just give me a chance!" Luka pleads.

"But Luka I-"

"No, Miku! With your help, I can overcome this dark side! Please!" She begs, and just like that, she switches. She pulls me closer to her, so my head is on her chest, and she strokes my hair gently. "Oh Miku… I want to change but I just enjoy this so much…" She whispers darkly. She places a kiss on my head; I would be shocked, but I'm just entranced by her. "I want to keep you safe, Miku, safe and sound, keep you as my own…" I don't say anything, just lean against her obediently. I know I need to get home, I know there's things I need to do, but they all seem so irrelevant right now. I manage to utter out two words.

"Don't change…" I whisper. She releases me slightly, and looks into my eyes yet again. She strokes my cheek with her index finger fondly.

"You like it when I'm like this?" She asks, her voice soft but dangerous. I nod. She smirks darkly. "You like it when I do… this?"

Luka flips us around, so she is pinning me against the tree. I gasp, and she places a kiss on the corner of my mouth. It's exciting, and I can't deny it's turning me on. She places her hand on the inside of my thigh, and trails it slowly up – that's when I realise we need to stop.

"Luka wait!" I tell her. She doesn't stop though… "Luka, please stop! Please!" I beg. It's not that I don't want this, it just doesn't feel right… Not here, not yet… She stops, but let's her hand remain where it is. She gazes into my eyes, and I can tell she is struggling. We stand there like that for a minute, and then she stumbles away from me.

"I'm awful…!" She splutters "Did I hurt you?!" I shake my head.

"Please, Luka, don't feel bad… I like you, I really do, but just not here… not yet…" I explain. She still shakes her head, eyes wide and panicked.

"Miku you should stay away! What if I… What if I didn't stop? What if I had hurt you?!" She panics. Oh no, this is wrong. Oh, so wrong…

"Luka, I know you wouldn't hurt me, please don't worry! Please don't leave me like this!" I insist, but she shakes her head, backing away from something I don't think is me.

"Miku why? Why do you trust me?!" She asks, putting her hands over her mouth.

"Because I know you Luka!"

"Not well enough…!" She cries.

"Yes well enough! Luka you need to accept yourself before I can accept your feelings, okay!" I tell her, and then run off home, leaving her there, dismayed. Did I do the right thing? Have I hurt her too bad this time? But I think this was necessary… It's going to get tough from here, I know it…

* * *

><p>I lie in bed with tears streaming down my face. Why aren't things easy? We're best friends, it shouldn't be this way. Oh, it's confusing… I hear my phone buzz, so grab it, sniffling still. There is a text from Luka – of course; she couldn't stay away like she says she should. Part of me feels better with that thought – we can make this work… <em>'Miku, I know I'm a sadist… That's as far as I can get, please help me; start seeing me? Come out to the cinema for a date on Friday? P.S, sorry xxxxx'<em> The text says. I smile, and wipe my tears. '_I'd love to __ xxxx' _I reply. Oh Luka, you never cease to amaze me…


End file.
